The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In general, a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) is a vehicle that is driven using one or more different power sources. A typical hybrid electric vehicle is equipped with an engine that gains power from fossil fuel and an electric motor that is driven by electric power.
A conventional HEV has an engine clutch which connects an engine with an electric motor.
Meanwhile, in the conventional HEV, the engine clutch fails to disconnect power between the engine and the electric motor when oil leaks, thereby causing a driving force and a sudden vehicle acceleration. Accordingly, to inhibit this, a sensor is used to determine whether the oil is leaking in the engine clutch. However, even if the sensor is used, the pressure and the displacement in the engine clutch may be increased. In this case, even if the oil leaks, the oil leak may not be detected.
As a prior art, there is Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0844567.